Follow Me
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: After Bianca's abrupt dismissal, the Volturi are in the market for a new secretary. When an American tourist pokes around near the castle trying to find her missing friends, they have their perfect candidate. But how will Daphne take being forced into working for vampires? And how will her employers handle her fiery temper? Demetri/OC
1. Paralyzed

**A/N: I thought I was done with writing Twilight fics until I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 a few weeks ago and let's just say the creative bug is back! Now I know, there's hundreds of stories with this premise, but I have a very specific direction I see this heading in, so I hope it'll prove to be a change from the normal banter. Charlie Bewley is all kinds of fabulous, which is why I love writing about Demetri. For reference, I picture Daphne as a blonde Jennifer Lawrence. **

**And of course, all belongs to SM: no copyright infringement intended. Enjoy, and please review! I'm determined to stick this story through, but reviews would really make it a lot better, especially when writer's block hits! xx**

_Arms and legs in between_

_Caught inside a stupid dream_

_Look for her but cannot see_

_I give up, I give up_

_There's no time to believe_

_I'm paralyzed, I'm paralyzed_

_I'm stuck in the middle and I'm paralyzed_

_- Paralyzed, by Rock Kills Kid_

* * *

"Inside." He spoke in a low voice, gripping her upper arm extremely hard. When she refused to budge, he pushed her, none-too-gently. "In. Side. Now."

Her breathing had quickened. All she had wanted to do was find her friends, whom she'd seen walk into the castle.

* * *

_"Come on, Daph, it'll be fun!" Said Heather, always too eager to explore new towns without first getting acquainted with them. And Daphne did want to see all the historical sights Volterra had to offer, but first, she really wanted to drop off their bags at the hostel. _

_Laura nodded in excitement. "I'm sure the tour won't last too long, we'd be done by lunchtime."_

_Daphne smiled but shook her head. "Nah, you guys go, I think I'll go for a nap. Let's meet up for lunch, okay?" Her friends nodded as they joined the queue and little did she know that was the last time she would ever see them._

* * *

When neither of them showed up for lunch or had checked into the hostel by dinner, Daphne grew worried and went to look for them.

And it was then that she'd overheard them- these two mysterious men- conversing about how "delightful" the ladies had been. When they proceeded to describe their physical appearance and even the perfume they had been wearing, Daphne knew that they were the culprits. Of course, in retrospect, she should have called the police instead of waltzing up to the two lean, clearly strong, men with all the false confidence she could muster. Fortune favors the brave? _I think not._

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked the dark-haired one as the other one was holding her roughly and... sniffing her hair?

Felix smiled at his companion. "I can smell her from here." The sneer that followed did not do much good for Daphne's growing apprehension.

The man behind her groaned in approval of her scent and loosened his grip only just. Daphne took this as her opportunity, likely the only opportunity that would come her way, before these psychos took it to the next level and wiggled out of the man's grip, running down the hallway as quickly as she could. When she bumped into something rock hard in front of her and looked up, however, she realized that all of her hopes for escape were lost.

"Why run? Come and play, like your friends did." At this, she started to struggle in his arms but he only tightened his grip. Demetri did not like to be messed with, and his patience was wearing thin. "Take my advice and stop before Felix and I grow impatient. You are too beautiful to die so soon." He said, caressing her face with the lightest of touches.

"What have you done to them?!" She asked, with all of the voice left inside her, fear consuming her ability to speak, as well.

A small smirk graced his statuesque features. "Fear not, you will not meet the same fate they did." He tilted his head to the side a bit. "At least, not for the time being. Come. Aro will wish to meet you."

"Who the _hell_ is Aro?" Daphne shouted. "And what makes you think I'm going to go anywhere with you?!"

A hiss escaped him. "Because I won't be able to help you if you don't." As he pulled her arm and consequently, her, down the hallway, he muttered something about "_ungrateful woman_" and "_risking my ass for a human_". Human? Alright, clearly this man (is he even a man?) was crazy.

"Who are you?" She asked in a meek voice, by now, allowing him to lead her down the halls. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You're very persistent." He said, chiding her curiosity. "As for your question, let's keep walking and you'll find out." Glancing at the girl's eyes, he saw the fear in them and softened his expression a bit. "I promise, if I've made a mistake in bringing you here, I'll ensure that you make it out. _Alive_."

"And my friends?" Her tone was one of desperation. "Tell me, did they make it out alive?" She asked with irony.

He shook his head nonchalantly. "No, their deaths were necessary. We were... thirsty."

She nodded back. "I'll tell that to their families, if I ever get out of here. They died because you were thirsty? Get away from me." Daphne tried to yank her arm from his grasp but he did not even budge. A look of shock crossed her face and her heartbeat was racing. "What _are_ you?"

"Right now?" He inquired, looking her dead in the eyes. "Your only chance of survival. Let's go."

Daphne followed the man without hesitation. If she was to meet her end, she wanted to do so bravely in the face of this man, who only looked like an angel (for what kind of angel would terrorize her so?) and not cower in the corner for fear of dying. Although she would never admit to this creature, whatever he was, she was terrified of what was about to come. Even though she had already lived through terrors of a similar nature.

They walked through a set of ornate wooden doors into a circular room with a dome ceiling and marble flooring. If she hadn't been in such a precarious situation, Daphne would have thought the architecture to be stunning.

"Ah, Demetri." A pleasant looking man greeted the person holding her so fiercely. "What have we here? Early supper, young one?"

Demetri let go of Daphne's arm for a moment to bow lightly in front of his addresser. "Not this time, Master." Master? What sort of place was this, Daphne wondered. A cult, perhaps? A strange Italian cult filled with pale, beautiful people? "She is an acquaintance of the young ladies that were here earlier." Demetri's red eyes glimmered, recalling their most recent feeding. "Felix and I caught her looking at the palazzo and then I thought she would be perfect. See for yourself."

Aro took in the girl and waved her over with his hands. "Come, dear child."

With a small but firm push from Demetri, Daphne started to go forward, cautiously looking from side to side, ready to escape danger if necessary. Once she had approached the man that was called Master, he inhaled and a smile crossed his face. As if she wasn't freaked out enough already. Slowly, the man took her hand in his and closed his eyes.

"She appears to be suitable, does she not?" Demetri offered, walking up to stand next to her, feeling uncharacteristically protective. "What is your name?"

Daphne looked around, confused and untrusting. "Daphne." She replied.

"Exquisite." Aro let a laugh escape him. "Tell me, dear Daphne..." His smile grew wider, much like her fear. "Are you currently employed?"

What the fuck were these creeps playing at? "I am, thanks very much, as a journalist in LA. I'm not looking for a new job."

"A _journalist_." Demetri scoffed. "Talk about a bloody promotion." He said under his breath, but Daphne heard everything.

"I don't know who you think you are, but my family knows I'm here, they'll come looking for us!" The desperation in her voice betrayed her fear that such a thing would not happen, for they in fact, did not know she was here. They thought she and her friends were still in Paris.

Aro narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "Now, now, dearest, we both know that isn't true." He let go of her hand and gestured for Demetri to restrain her, which he did, as gently as he could. "Ever since Bianca proved to be... lacking in grammar skills, she had to be disposed of." Venom pooled in Demetri's mouth as he recalled the sweet, tantalizing taste of her blood. She may not have been a good secretary, much she made an _excellent_ dessert. "Surely, as a writer yourself, that would not be an issue. Now then, I will make this as clear to you as I possibly can. You may either choose to stay here and serve us," he began, gesturing to the cloaked figures around him, "or, should you decline, you can join the likes of Bianca. Which will it be?"

Demetri stiffened as Daphne's heart began to race and the smell of her blood entered his nose. He'd not only had the chance to breathe in her presence once before and in that moment, wished he never had. She smelled remarkable and made Bianca seem like a moldy piece of bread. Could it be that he had found his singer? After all this time, having looked for her for centuries, he had lost hope. He cocked his head to the side and began to run his nose gently along the nape of her neck, tightening his grip on her, as she flinched away due to the coldness. Tears began to brim in her otherwise steadfast eyes as she slowly nodded.

"I suppose I have no choice." She spat out at the man before her. "But can I at least know what's going on here? Who are you people?"

"Demetri." Aro called, and the younger vampire stopped his course which had been heading for the human's jugular. "Take her and make her feel at home. Explain things and for heaven's sake, _don't_ kill her now that she's been hired. I _do_ hate a premature termination of contract, after all." Demetri nodded and gave another slight bow, causing Daphne to furrow her brows in confusion. What _was_ this place?

"And Heidi." He began, smiling as a beautiful red-haired figure appeared before him. "Please arrange a room for Miss Daphne, away from the younger ones. In the same wing as Demetri, here, I should think." Aro stated, giving Demetri a knowing smile before returning to sit on what looked to be a throne.

A small hiss escaped the creature, directed at Daphne, before she nodded obediently, mumbled a "Yes, Master", and literally disappeared from the room she had moved so quickly.

At a tug on her arm, Daphne looked back at her captor who had begun leading her out of the central room into a dark corridor, his speed fast and his grip unrelenting. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, only to receive no answer. "Who are you?" She tried again. "_Demetri_!" She shouted and he stopped, relishing the way her voice caressed it, despite its tone.

He turned and pushed her against a wall, his arms on either side of her, securing her and looking dead into her eyes. "You really _are_ a persistent little thing, aren't you?" He remarked, cocking his head again, like her dogs used to do back home when they were trying to understand her. Now that she thought about it, this man behaved more like an animal than any normal person she'd ever met. "Now, Daphne, was it?" He purred, lifting a soft tendril of her honey blonde hair and taking in its essence, closing his eyes at the scent. "You smell like lavender." At his careful compliment, Daphne did not know whether to blush or run. But her instincts took her and she tried to push him off roughly, to no avail, before wincing in pain as the shock of hitting such a solid being reverberated back into her joints. "It's best if you don't fight back, you'll only get hurt, of no fault of my own. I can't help the way it is - I so strong, and you so weak." He buried his face in the nape of her neck and her breathing quickened again. So this was it. She was to be kept prisoner in a castle in Italy with a lunatic who was clearly going to do more than "_explain_" things to her. He was clearly going to take advantage of her.

"You're not the first of your kind I've met, you know." She said bravely, and he stopped, stood frozen for a few moments, processing her words. "I've known monsters like you before." And she said, recalling her own encounter after a night out with a very inebriated man who could not understand the word "no" and proceeded to defile her in the street, very nearly killing her in the process.

She'd been rescued, of course, her screams were bound to be heard in such a populated area, but not before the damage had been done. Her eyes glazed over as she, for the first time in a very long time, allowed the pain of that day and the subsequent years after it happened to take over again. She had only been sixteen years old. The man was imprisoned, of course, and she had recovered - physically, at least. Emotionally, she had grown to distrust men, and it took a while before she was able to rebuild herself and be the strong girl she had once been. But with this man before her, threatening to do the same to her again, albeit a bit more polite about the matter, not shouting a string of curses at her resistance, she was not sure if she could ever be whole again were history to repeat itself.

"I am not a monster." Demetri whispered to her, moving his lips right above her ear. "And I do not wish for you to see me as much."

"I'm sure that's what you like to think. But how many have you _broken_?" She asked and, again, he cocked his head at her choice of words. Had she said "_killed_", the answer would be many. "_Wanted_", the answer would too be many. But "_loved_", the answer would be none. Not really, at least. Sure, he had been with women, many women, at that - the Casanova of Volterra, they called him, both behind his back and to his face. And for many centuries, he relished it. But now, with this strong being before him, he was not sure he wanted such a title anymore.

"I do not understand, _cara mia_." He could sense her discomfort at his close proximity from her heartbeat, even if her face did not betray her true feelings, and so he backed away to allow her space. Instead of pulling her along with him, he offered her his arm in a gentlemanly manner. "Come, I'll show you to your room and I promise to explain everything."

Daphne shook her head slightly. "Why should I trust you?"

He pondered a moment before replying to her, wanting to give her the honest answer. "Because right now, I'm the only thing standing between you and death. And I'd not take kindly to any of us ending you just yet."

A small laugh escaped her. The entire situation was too odd for words. She said nothing, but simply took a tentative step forward and linked her arm with his, following his more leisurely pace to a dark mahogany door. He stepped back and gestured for her to go first. "After you, Miss."

Unsure of what she would find on the other side, Daphne slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room was quite large, but above that, absolutely stunning. It looked like something out of The Tudors television series she loved to watch so much. There was a lovely four-post bed next to the window, along with a dresser in matching wood, a chaise lounge, a vanity, and a desk, complete with stationary of all types.

"Does it please you?" He asked, already knowing the answer, given the wonder and awe in her expression. He pointed to the stationary. "You said you were a journalist, I suppose Heidi wanted you to continue writing. She's very kind once you get to know her."

Daphne sighed at everything before her. She must have been in a dream. How could one man cause so many conflicting feelings? Her features darkened. But that's just it, she shouldn't be grateful for this. She's a captive and while they may be trying to make her more comfortable, she didn't want to be here. She didn't want any of this, and she'd be damned if she gave them the satisfaction of not being difficult.

She crossed her arms. "I think it's time you tell me what's happening. _Who are you?_"


	2. Crossfire

**A/N: Was going to wait a whole week before posting this but I got a bit too excited. Again, please review if you liked it/hated it/are indifferent. I'm trying to be different with where I go with the plot, and I want to sort of see how you guys feel about it with each chapter. I treasure each and every review I get, and it only encourages me to write more and more often. :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

_There's a still in the street outside your window_

_And you're keeping secrets on your pillow_

_Let me inside, no cause for alarm_

_I promise tonight not to do no harm_

_I promise you, babe, I won't do you no harm._

_- Crossfire, by Brandon Flowers_

* * *

This girl was one walking surprise. Most of their recruits by now would have been groveling at their feet in gratitude for taking them on. But, in reality, this was a different arrangement than previous ones. She had not volunteered, after all, she had been chosen. Demetri, in spite of himself, rolled his eyes at her question of who he was, not wanting to have to go through it again. Perhaps he had misjudged her intelligence. "As I've said before, my name is Dem-"

"I don't care what your name is!" She interrupted, cowering a little at the hiss he gave, harsher than that of Heidi's in the great hall.

"Well, perhaps you should, because you're going to be stuck with us for a very long time. That is, if you're careful enough." He immediately regretted his tone when he saw how dejected she looked, how afraid. "Forgive me, I've a terrible temper and though I've fed recently, you're very difficult to resist." His red eyes met hers and he felt the venom pool in his mouth as she exhaled. "Perhaps someone more suited should explain things to you. I'll see if I can fetch someone, Renata would do." He started for the door, but she stopped him, reaching out for his arm.

"Please." She started. "Don't leave me alone, at least not until I know what's going on. Why am I here?"

Reluctantly, her turned and dislodged her hands from his arm, gesturing towards one of the elegant chairs in her chambers. "I think you'd better sit down for this."

She silently obliged and took a seat, her eyes not leaving his form as she awaited for an answer. "After what you've witnessed, I'm sure you have an idea of... what we are. I'll just come right out and say it. We're vampires, Daphne." He admitted in a grave tone of voice. "And we feed off of tourists. Heidi, the one who readied this room for you, she's got a particular talent of persuading people to do her bidding and so they follow her here but we always keep a human secretary to maintain appearances before the feeding begins. It's very important in our world to keep our existence a sec-" He was interrupted by the sound of her uncontrolled laughter.

Demetri was not used to this reaction when humans were told of what they were. Fear, wonder, hope, even lust were common reactions but he had never been made to feel so humiliated. Demetri was from a different time, after all, one of propriety and to laugh in such a manner at such a time was very inappropriate indeed. He scolded her with his gaze, but she was far too busy laughing herself into a frenzy whilst he tried to maintain his composure.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, you guys really had me going. Especially back there, that guy with the red contacts? I have to admit, this is good, this is _really_ good. How much did they pay you for this?" She seemed so much more relaxed, Demetri wasn't sure whether he should play along or dispel any of her thoughts that he wasn't actually a vampire.

"I don't think I quite understand..." He started.

"Heather and Laura, surely they put you up to this. It's a really great business you've got going, though. Have to say, you scared the hell out of me before! But the acting was incredible. So, are they hiding in a corner somewhere? Is this being filmed?" She asked, looking behind him trying to find some sort of hidden camera.

His composure broke for a few moments as he realized what she was implying. "Daphne, forgive me, but if I were you, I would not let your thoughts wander so precariously. If you think this a _ruse_, you're mistaken."

"Yeah sure, alright, look - you got me. You had me fooled, but it's over, it's done. You can put off the act now. I knew there was something off about the way you all spoke." She smiled and stood up heading for the door. "Exit this way?" She asked, pointing to the door. "Oh, wait, one question - how are you guys so rock hard, you wearing plates under those cloaks or something?"

Demetri realized that he was indeed going to have to be more theatrical to prove his point. In a flash, Daphne went from being by the door to the other side of the room, his arms around her waist. "How- how did you do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Right." He said, letting go of her, and pushing her down onto the chaise lounge. "You're going to listen to me this time without interrupting and then you can ask your questions. This isn't some kind of performance, this is the real, hard world, my dear." He regained his composure, straightening his dark grey cloak, ensuring it was free from any creases. All the humor in her face was gone. _Good_, he thought, _at least I'm getting somewhere_. "Now, as I was saying, it is of the utmost importance to keep our kind a secret from humans. That is why we have you, to act as our public relations expert, so to speak. And, if you do well enough to please Aro and his brothers, then you will join us as an immortal."

"You mean... you turn your employees into vampires?" She asked, the whole idea still not sinking in. "You would turn _me_ into one?" She continued, her face scrunching up in both intrigue and disgust.

He scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I said if you turned out to be of service, there is a possibility of that happening, yes."

"And how many have _turned out to be of service_ in the past?" She asked, mocking his overly polite English accent.

He inwardly smiled at her. She certainly had a lot of fire in her, this Daphne. Had she really just took the piss out of him? One of the most lethal Volturi guards? "Few." He replied ominously.

"How few?" She pushed, determined to know her odds.

Demetri decided there was no point lying to her, and so he looked her straight in the eyes. "None have quite gotten there so far. We had one, Gianna... She _almost_ made it but she got too nosy. Poked around in our business and was far too confident things would work out in her favor. Aro had us take care of the problem." His eyes glinted dangerously and for the first time, Daphne started to believe he might actually be telling the truth. "Bianca was a close second, but as you heard before, she couldn't spell for the life of her. If there's anything we don't tolerate, it's bad grammar. You must understand, this is a very prestigious position and should you do as you're told, your fate could be different from theirs."

It was her turn to scoff. "I'm sure you say that to all your new recruits. Tell me, is it company policy to drag your future employees from the street into the castle? If so, you guys are in serious need of some internal changes."

"No, we usually do not have to be so forceful. There are rumors of our existence, of course, all over the world. Even here, in Volterra." He smiled slyly. "They come to us, seeking immortality for one reason or another, and they know all of the risks when they sign on. It's just that most of them have failed to meet the requirements to be given such a precious gift."

"You mean all of them." She corrected, her voice devoid of any emotion, save bitterness.

He nodded. "Precisely. But as I said, if they'd listened and done their job right, perhaps they would be here before you now instead of me, guiding you into the position."

"What exactly is the job, then?" She asked, her voice still steely.

Demetri's eyes flashed with hope. "Does this mean you accept? Aro will be so pleased!" He exclaimed, trying to mask his own pleasure.

"That's another thing, who does that guy think he is?" She asked vehemently. "And what was that all about with the hand-holding? That's not typical job interview etiquette."

"Ah yes, I thought you might be wondering about that." Perhaps she was intelligent, after all, having taken notice of such an insignificant detail in what was likely a time of stress for her. "Some of us have special talents, apart from being attractive to our prey-"

"Prey meaning humans." She clarified.

He frowned at having been interrupted again. "Yes. Apart from being fast, strong, and immortal, we-"

"If you're immortal, how old are you?" She asked, completely disregarding his frustration. Or perhaps she was enjoying it, riling him up.

"Will you please let me finish?!" He asked, and she faked a sweet smile, urging him to go on. "Now, some of us have special powers. Aro, for instance, can read every thought you've ever had by touching you. It's how he keeps tabs on us and interrogates those on trial." He paused, for he could tell there was a question lingering in her mind. "Yes?"

"Just that you said trial. Do vampires get sued? Are there petty arguments, like, oh my vampire husband took my coffin in the divorce!_ I vant it back!_" She said, putting on a ridiculously stereotypical Eastern European accent.

He gave her a stern look and explained, as if it were the most absurd notion in the world. "We do not sleep in coffins, Daphne. In fact, we do not sleep at all."

She made a mental note of that. "So what, is it, he took my stash of humans when we divorced? It was meant to be half and half, or something?" She asked, curious as to how his world worked.

"No... not exactly." He paused, beginning to question the sanity of their new recruit. "But we do bring rogue vampires to justice, if they break the law. They, of course, try to evade us, which is where I come in."

"_Of course._" She repeated, mocking him yet again.

Ignoring her comment, he continued. "I'm what they call a tracker, I can find anyone anywhere in the world, vampire or human, if I've met them before."

"So you're like a GPS for criminals." She said with a smile and he took that as a compliment. "And how long have you been doing that for?"

His eyes narrowed. "You know, it's quite rude to ask someone how old they are twice."

She raised her eyebrows in a challenge. "It's also rude to kidnap people and threaten them with death. So, out with it."

"Over a thousand." He replied honestly and she looked at him skeptically. "But I am forever frozen at twenty-seven, as that is when I was changed."

"Changed." She repeated. "Like bitten and stuff?" He nodded. "Did it hurt?"

_What peculiar question_, Demetri thought. "Yes, very much. But it was worth it. I've been a part of this family ever since."

"Been through your fair share of secretaries, then." She said.

"Indeed." Demetri could sense that Felix was coming towards the room and decided to cut their conversation short. "Someone will leave a tray of food for you outside the door in case you get hungry. Tomorrow, I will go into town and purchase you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked, almost offended.

"Nothing, it's just we have a reputation to uphold, and we like our staff, even the human ones, to look presentable. I'll try and find things about your size." He started towards the door but before he left, turned around and bowed ever so slightly, out of habit, she assumed. "Now I'll say goodnight. And please, don't try to run - you'll only get lost and likely run into trouble. Not all of us who live under this roof are as controlled as I am. And I'd be able to follow you anyway, so there's no point in trying to escape."

"Yes, _sir._" She retorted sarcastically, even bothering to salute him as he left the room.

Now Daphne had no intention of going down without a fight but everything she had just learned had taken its toll on her and the sight of that giant bed made sleep seem like just what she needed. It looked so comfortable, after all, and it would be a shame to waste it. Surely if he'd wanted to hurt her he would have done so already?

Without giving it another thought, Daphne took off her shoes and got under the covers, blowing out the candle that had been carefully placed on the nightstand. A few moments later, sleep overtook her, with dreams of that strange, red-eyed man.


	3. Unintended

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Sorry for the long wait, but as a reward and compensation for how short this chapter is, I'll be uploading a second one right after. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM. No copyright infringement intended.**

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one I'll always love._

_- Unintended, by Muse_

* * *

Demetri stepped out of her bedroom and heard her shuffle, but stayed outside the door a few moments to make sure she would not attempt an escape. When he heard her breathing even out, suggestive of sleep, he walked down the corridor to meet up with Felix.

"Hello, friend." Demetri greeted with a smile.

Felix nodded at him in acknowledgement. "What's this one like, then? Is she as clingy as Gianna?" Felix asked, keen to learn how the newest human pet was settling in.

Demetri thought for a moment, pouting, trying to decide how best to describe her. "She's... funny. Laughs a lot. And quite bright, from what I've gathered. An impossibly stubborn creature. Shouldn't be a repeat of last time, though."

Felix's features darkened. "Be careful, friend. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were growing a good deal too attached to this one. Marcus was eyeing you after you ran off with her."

"Oh you know me, Felix. Always taken an opportunity when it comes." He said, trying to explain away any hint of affection but deep down, he wasn't quite so sure if it could be explained away. At the look they shared before parting ways for the evening, Felix could tell what he'd feared had already come to pass. "I don't want her knowing. It's too dangerous."

"I'll tell the others, then." He said before turning to leave.

It was true, Demetri knew, he had fallen and hard, at that. But he wasn't quite ready to let Daphne in on that little detail just yet. She needed time to settle in, after all, and he needed time to sort out his own feelings.

He had been alive for centuries, not finding comfort in anyone's embrace, save for Heidi's, and that was only due to her craving for some sort of contact, as well, not love. This was different, this was his mate. And he wasn't sure how he would deal with it - being alone had its way of changing you, and he wasn't prepared to let someone in. It would certainly take time before he would be able to fully let her in.

It had been over a thousand years since he'd felt this way and he never truly loved his human wife whilst he'd been alive. It was a marriage of politics, not feelings. He wasn't sure he knew how to feel back then but meeting this woman, this incredible stranger of a woman, had changed him. Could he ever truly let her in?

But there was a far more prudent question at hand.

Would she let him in, when it came down to it? After all, for all he knew, she saw him as nothing more than a cruel captor, one who was keeping her here against her will. If only she knew that if she were ever to leave, he would follow her anywhere.

As far as she would allow him to.

* * *

Heidi looked on as Felix arrived, leaving behind a pacing Demetri. Her expression grew curious as Felix motioned for her to be quiet.

"Has he come to terms with it yet?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Felix nodded. "He has but he doesn't want us to tell her."

She scoffed. "I figured as much. Any one of us and we'd have changed them by now but not Demetri." She shook her head in humor. "He's always done things his own way."

"Is it _wise_? To leave her so fragile?" He asked, unsure of his friend's decisions. "Of course we will honor his request." Heidi nodded in solemn agreement. "But I am not sure it is in her interest."

She turned to look at Demetri. "He's very taken with her, isn't he. Perhaps his feelings will show themselves, without him having to tell her so directly." Heidi's eyes narrowed as something dawned on her. "She may be hungry in the night. I'll have something taken up for her. What do you think she likes?"

Felix shrugged unknowingly. "What did you like when you were human? And why are you taking such great care of her needs?"

"Because, Felix. She will be one of us someday." Heidi smiled as she set off to acquire some food. "And we should all start off on the right foot."


	4. Stockholm Syndrome

**A/N: And here it is! Please review, they mean the world to me. Especially on Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

_Look to the stars_

_Let hope burn in your eyes_

_And we'll love_

_And we'll hope_

_And we'll die_

_All to no avail_

_All to no avail._

_- Stockholm Syndrome, by Muse_

* * *

When Daphne started to wake up, she felt absolutely refreshed, which was odd, as he had not registered that the beds in that hostel were so comfortable when she took her afternoon nap the day before.

But then it hit her. Heather and Laura were dead. She had been kidnapped by a crew of crazy vampires who wanted her to work for them. She wanted to cry, but she would not give them the satisfaction of hearing her suffer. At that, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She replied hoarsely, sitting up in bed, sighing when she saw the state of her hair. A day of traveling had not done well for it.

"Ah, I thought you might be awake." In walked Demetri with a fruit basket, a glass of water, and some boiled eggs on a tray. "Good morning. You didn't eat your food last night." He said, giving her a disapproving glare.

She glared back. "Well, forgive me, I was too preoccupied with my captivity." Demetri raised one eyebrow. So her snarky wit still hadn't gone away.

"Heidi was displeased, she assumed you didn't like what she picked up for you." He set the tray down on her desk. "So hopefully this is more to your liking."

"I'm off to a great start, then, disappointing my employers on the first day." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Throw me an apple, would you?" Milliseconds later, an apple had landed perfectly in her lap. "Thanks." She replied cautiously, biting into it and relishing the fresh taste. For a bunch of vampires, they sure knew how to pick perfectly ripened fruit. "Hey, is there anywhere I could freshen up? Like a bathroom? I could use a shower."

A devious glint appeared in his eyes. "Yes, there's one just through there." He said, pointing to a door that until then, Daphne had taken to be a closet.

Curiosity got the best of her. "Do vampires even shower?" She asked.

"We don't require it, but showers are generally used for more... recreational purposes." He explained, smirking at the blush that appeared on her soft cheeks. Clearing his throat, he continued. "There are towels and everything you should need inside. I'll set out some clothes for you and you can choose the most suitable. Someone will come and fetch you to begin your training and you'll be able to meet the rest of the guard." He had opened his mouth to say something but stopped, shaking his head slightly. "I'll leave you to your business." He muttered, as he left her room, shutting the door roughly, causing the room to shake.

Daphne was perplexed at that man's behavior. One minute, careful and considerate (as considerate as a captor can be, at least) and the next, completely cold. She sighed, deciding there was no point dwelling on it now, not when there was a nice, hot shower waiting for her.

And Daphne took her sweet time in there, washing away the past few hours as best as she possibly could, relishing the comforting feel of the warm water against her back. When she finally did get out, piles of clothes were waiting on her already made bed.

Tentatively, she lifted each outfit one by one, noticing that some of them would have left her quite scantily clad. Above all else, these vampires appeared to be perverts. When she finally settled upon a salmon-colored blouse that could be buttoned up higher, if she wished, and a black pencil skirt, she went to have a look at what shoes were on offer but found only one: a size 8 pair of high black stilettos. "Fucking vampires." She muttered under her breath, trying them on, and realizing they fit perfectly and didn't hurt as much as she'd expected. A few minutes walking back and forth in her room, though, trying to break them in would prove differently as parts of it began to dig into her heel. As soon as she'd styled her hair, as if on cue, there was another knock at the door. At least they were polite enough not to barge right in, perverts or not, and still respected what little privacy she had left.

With a rather awkward walk, due to the shoes she was now sporting, she opened the door and was greeted by Heidi. Great, she thought.

"Hi. I'm here to-" Heidi said, with a smile. But before she could continue, Daphne interrupted her, as per usual.

"I'm sorry about the food." She said, unsure as to why she was apologizing, but wanting to maintain on their good side. "I'm sure it was delicious, I was just so tired."

Heidi pondered for a moment but eventually decided she was telling the truth and waved her off. "No problem, that's what Demetri said. He defended you vehemently, I should have listened."

Daphne's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would he bother defending me?"

She received a pointed glare from the woman in front her as if the answer were the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on, we've set up your work desk, it's all ready. And some of us are quite anxious to meet you." Heidi looked her up and down to make sure everything was in order. "I see you went with the salmon, then. Good choice, it suits your skin color."

"Thank you." She said, more out of habit than anything else, wondering why this woman - this _vampire_ woman - was helping her. "Demetri said something about training and meeting more of you. Why would they want to meet me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"My dear Daphne." She said, extending her hands to the human woman and recoiling slightly when it wasn't accepted. "You're one of us now. Is there any harm in getting to know us? We're not monsters, you know. If you give us a chance, you may even grow to like us."

Daphne offered a conciliatory smile. "I didn't mean anything by it... Heidi." The name sounded less foreign once she spoke it, addressing her directly. "It's just, this is all a bit sudden. Yesterday, I was on vacation and now I'm on some forced work placement. To be honest, I think I'm taking it quite well, all things considered."

"Perhaps you are." She said, smiling back at the human. "I'm sure Demetri's told you, but we've never had too difficult a time finding recruits - they usually beg to have a chance at working here. It's different with you. But then again, everything's different with you."

Daphne's eyebrows furrowed at this. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Heidi replied too quickly. "Come, we should go. They'll be waiting." She spoke with an air of finality, opening the door for her and guiding her out into the hall, shutting the door behind them and simultaneously, on Daphne's old life.


End file.
